Soldiers and Legends
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The armies of Sparda and Athens have been at war for years... But when 2 Generals are forced to face a threat, they are forced to deal with a common threat. Doesn't follow Game. chapters on Wednesdays.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about Assassins Creed. Enjoy the 800-word story. I don't own Assassins Creed; Ubisoft and a few others do.**

The remains of the 2 Biremes were sent to the bottom of the ocean as the Spartan crawled in the sand.

This was the Spartan Starategos Ambrose, he looked at the remains of his ship, his men were either dead or dying… He doubted whoever was alive would be able to swim to shore without the sharks taking them.

"How…?" Ambrose asked as he managed to get to his feet, he brushed off his spear, his shield was lost in the surf, never to be seen again.

"It seems we're die together… Spartan…." Ambrose heard and turned to see a Strategos Athenian soldier. He raised his spear as she struggled to her feet.

"How do you live?" Ambrose asked, the Athenian soldier looked at the remains of her ship and then back to the Spartan.

"Same way you do…. With struggling and resolve…. Your men destroyed my ship… I rammed yours into the rock…. Now we are the last of our soldiers… I am Rayen." Rayen said, Ambrose didn't lower his spear.

"I care not for your name, Athenian dog…. This island belongs to Sparta… Its metals will fuel our war as we march to Athens." Ambrose said, the Athenian laughed and climbed to her feet, she looked like her leg was injured.

"The Spartans camp outside my home… And yet their spears at our throats aren't what we fear…. And the Athenians are coming as well, I just took a scout ship before I returned to my flagship…" Rayen said, Ambrose didn't lower his spear, Rayen put her weapons behind her on her back.

"I'm not going to fight you, Spartan… If I kill you, it means the Spartans will come in numbers and kill me… Same if your spear ends my life…. Your reinforcements won't arrive until mine do… And their slaughter each other trying to land here…" Rayen muttered, Ambrose planted his weapon into the sand.

"And their get here because their fight…. We have a way of fighting through things like this…. You know if I don't kill you, but somebody else will…." Ambrose said, he considered slashing Rayen and then looking for another ship.

He decided it wasn't worth it, it would get nothing done and he would be waiting for the next Spartan ship to get him aboard before they returned to Sparta.

One more body in the sand changed nothing, he knew that.

"Maybe… But you should know that I'm not going to fight you… I have no reason to… Yet, at least…. If you cut me down… I will not raise a weapon in return." Rayen said, Ambrose turned and walked past her, into the jungle.

"Then I have no reason to kill you… I'm a soldier, not a killer…. I fight because you are my enemy… Not because you stand in my way…" Ambrose said before he vanished into the jungle, he brushed off his helmet before he turned to see Rayen had followed him.

"What are you doing? There's nothing out this way but animals and probably bandits and untold horrors down this path…." Ambrose turned and saw she walked past him, he turned and sighed.

"This is the stupidest idea I've ever entertained." Ambrose said before the Spartan followed her into the jungle, he knew they were better at range then sword point.

And she had no bow or arrows… So, she had nothing to threaten him with unless she was more skilled with her spear then he was with his.

And she had a shield… And he didn't, but he doubted the fight would come.

"Come, we need to find some way to eat or at least camp…." Rayen said, Ambrose was silent.

Spartans were warriors, they were bred as soldiers and they did their job well, the battle of 300 Spartans led by the greatest king to ever walk to the Greek world showed that.

Camping wasn't something the Spartans did, not unless it was before a major battle, where they could await to be brought into battle… Where they could fight and conquer.

Ambrose continued walking regardless… If he died in the jungle, it meant he wasn't fit to be a General… This was a test from the gods.

And a test he would conquer.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I got this idea while playing Odyssey and while it isn't a favorite, it's a fun enough game to write about. I will explain Ambrose and Rayen next chapter. This story doesn't follow the game. Next chapter will show the group fighting bandits, until Next Wednesday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
